four_blocfandomcom-20200214-history
Electi
'Electi '''is an island country in the water-covered planet of Novus. Located around the middle portion, it is completely surrounded by ocean at all sides. It is home to a population of over 50 million people. It is known for being different from most sovereign states, with the Modern Period being highly influential to the country's way of living and technology. Although is barely involved in any conflicts, it maintains a military with 6 million people. It is considered a first world country, with a high Human Development Index and relatively free, however suffers from many social issues and problems that are not being addressed at all. It is a leader in science, technology, cuisine and architecture, as well as in the entertainment industry with films, shows and animation. History Government Subdivisions * '''National Capital Region '(Subdivided into the districts of Westwood, Pacific Beach, Vordenborg, Neo Abeche, Asia City, Jafar City and Sentral) * 'Itchaya Province '(Itchaya City, Ineoul) * 'Destructo Province '(Novus City, Danesburg) Geography Geology Electi is home to three active volcanoes, Mt. Took, Mt. Goe and Mt. Delirium. Intensity 7-8 earthquakes often occur, with a magnitude 9-10 happening every few years. The two main areas for seismic activity is the Electian Trench on the east, and inland in the Kirch Valley Fault System in the sparsely populated geographical center. One of the deadliest earthquakes is the 10.1 magnitude earthquake off the coast, which was felt in the whole island group. A tsunami wave flooded the Eledec Islands, which was a natural group of islands that were protecting the crowded coast. 55 people were killed, with highways and bridges collapsing. A section of the United Nations office in UIN District also collapsed, injuring 26. Economy Electi is the largest economy in the world, and has a relatively high public debt with more than 90 percent of it's gross domestic product. The country's main industries include electronics, vehicles, artificial intelligence, retail, processed foods and construction, with also a growing biotechnology and steel industry. Electi has a low unemployment rate of 6.8%, and it's housing spaces are characterized by dense and small, due to limited land supply. Electi has been known for being the birthplace of the revival of many companies from Modern Period Earth. Electi's top global brands and companies include Corp Robotics, Novus Spacecraft, Growth Holdings, VRWorlds, and Smartlens, as well as Isuzu, Kodak, Facebook, Xi Systems, Chinacent, Dollar General and ZTE. Retail Electi is the human universe's top retail center, home to the headquarters, flagship stores and main operations of most retail companies, including Abercrombie & Fitch, Fruit of the Loom, Jockey, HHGregg, and Dolce & Gabanna, which were all revived retailers from the long-passed Modern Era. It is one of the only countries where brick and mortar retailers are still relevant. The city's main shopping destination is Sentral Mall, which has six anchor stores, namely Lazouy, Four Bloc Electronics, Betar Ultracenter, Dressbarn, Shopko, and Department 17, and is home to 100 restaurants and 150 retail stores, and is known for having a Modern Era nostalgia aesthetic, with the lower floors having a pink light setting, and all over the mall, decorations include mosaic tiles, plastic plants, box televisions and fake replicated advertisements. Infrastructure, Culture and Society Issues Although being highly developed, Electi has dozens of human rights violations, and all governments are failing to solve social issues. Racism, xenophobia, homophobia, misogyny, misandry, alt-right and feminazi ideologies are highly prevalent in the country. Rape or abuse of men, women and children remain a big issue, and gang crime and the mafia also have an obvious presence in many parts of the country including the entertainment districts of Westwood. Suicide rates remain high due to the intense stress and pressure both in schools and work, and like thousands of years before, people focus on work, and barely spend time on hobbies or other things. Aside from societal issues, the country has many issues including a major infestation of pests, sharks, venomous reptiles and ants, water shortages, terrorism threats, and health issues including frequent incidents of heart attack, cancer, bloating and leukemia. Infrastructure When it comes to transportation, Electi has an organized, developed roadway network, with lanes for buses, bikes and cars, as well as flying private vehicles. Electi is a major player in the automobile industry, housing headquarters of many small and even common car brands. However, despite this, motorcycles are the most popular form of transportation, similar to the world in the early 21st century. Architecture Electi's architecture is highly diverse, and has been inspired by former Earth cities like Tokyo, Manila, London, New York and Cairo. The Westwood District contains grand government buildings and supertall elite indoor cities. Asia City is multicultural, with streets inspired by Indian markets and the bars and businesses of Kabukicho, and Vordenborg, with buildings similar to European small towns. 'Etiquette, Society and Culture ' * Electi's norms and traditions are mostly taken from the modern period, which has been known for it's simplicity and co-existence with technology. Their etiquettes, society and culture have been based off the time, and continues to influence the country. * Etiquette includes the following: stand behind yellow lines in pedestrian crossings and platforms, take off shoes before entering shrines, temples and Japanese homes or businesses, and sit properly at restaurants to show that you are interested in the food.